It's Not Your Fault
by WolfxSoul
Summary: She was an angel, turned into a monster.


She was a monster, created from an angel. An angel taken from us too early. I, Dr. Sturluson, am willing to tell my story of how my beloved daughter was taken from me... and my attempt to bring her back. Two years ago, my daughter Ciel came down with a mysterious illness that even I could not figure out. In her final hours she seemed to be contempt with the short life that she lived. With her last breath, she told my son to protect their youngest brother. She told us all to move on and be happy. I could not stand to see my wife in such distress and even my grown son weep over his sisters body. In my years as a researcher, I discovered a unique way to draw energy from the life stream into a machine. I used this to transfer that energy into my deceased child's body, hoping that this would somehow bring her back. At first, it seemed successful but then strange things started to happen. The first was that her eyes... they changed. They slowly became darker, less... of my daughters. Then, they became the eyes of a monster. One eye was a burning gold while the other, was the color of blood. Her crimson locks lost their shine and her skin was deathly pale. My daughter was gone, replaced by this being that had violent outburst; attacking any and everyone. The only thing keeping her alive was the constant feeding of the Life Streams energy. I had to restrict her, find some way to keep her calm long enough to figure out how to bring my angel back. I designed a special helmet that would draw in the Life Streams energy around us and feed her cravings. I'm afraid, afraid that she'll lose control. I-" the middle age man turned around, alarmed at the sound of screams. The screen became fuzzy then fade to black. "So, they made a monster," a woman known as Rosso the Crimson said. "From an angel," the monotonic voice from Shelke the Transparent. She typed on the keyboard of the half broken computer and pulled up a file of a beautiful woman. Her long crimson hair was over her shoulder in a braid and her turquoise eyes shined with happiness. She was smiling gently at the camera. "The angel," her voice was almost inaudible. "Yes, vhat a true beauty," Rosso smirked as she leaned against the only desk that wasn't turned over. Azul the Cerulean grunted, uninterested in what was happening. A mass of black smog accumulated in one place before dissipating, reveling Nero the Sable. He examined the image closely. "This is her?" Nero asked. Shelke nodded and typed more, bring up numerous files. "Ciel Sturluson, daughter of Jack and Sarah Sturluson. She had an older brother, Alexander Sturluson and a younger brother, Blake Sturluson. She was only 20 when she passed away... 50 years ago," Shelke paused as she backed away from the computer. A strange encrypted file appeared and opened all by itself. It was a video file, Dr. Sturluson appeared once again but extremely distraught. He gasped before he started to speak. "To who ever finds the damned place, to who ever is watching this, BEWARE! My angel," at this point he started to sob," my angel is gone and now a monster wears her skin. The helmet I designed will not last any longer, and when it gives out... She will have to feed. She will kill, she will take the life force from any living being. Please, save her. And... tell her that I am sorry," with that the transmission was cut. "Well what do we do now? That thing isn't here," Azul grunted. "Because she has already been 'saved'," the Tviests turn to see their leader, Weiss the Immacable. "Who vas it?" Rosso questioned. Weiss smirked. "Vincent Valentine." ~~~~~~~~ The sounds of gun shots and two distinct screams woke Vincent from his sleep. He let out an exasperated sigh as he wiped the cool sweat from his face. That dream...no, that memory still haunted him. ~•~Memory~•~ "Let him go Ciel," Vincent calmly said to the frantic woman holding a young boy. "No!" she screamed, her one gold and one red eye stared at him with an intense glare. It was a few moments before the boy started to sob. "Mommy!" he cried. Ciel froze, her body shaking. She slowly step towards the cliff behind her. She raised a bloodie hand to the boys neck, threatening to slit it. "Ciel! It doesn't have to be this way!" Cloud yelled. What happened next seemed to play out in slow motion. As she raised her hand, Vincent fired his gun. Ciel pushed the boy away and took the hit. Everyone watched in horror as she fell backwards off the cliff. For a split second Vincent swore he saw Ciel's eyes turn to a beautiful crystal turquoise and that she mouthed "Thank you." Everyone rushed over to the cliff and watched as her body disappeared. "It's not you fault," a voice chimed. Vincent turned away in pain, recognizing the voice. "It's not your fault," she repeated.

* * *

so i typed this up a LONG TIME AGO. so it's not very good. I have no idea what my story line for this was... so i feel like posting what i have.

SOOO i probably will not continue this.


End file.
